


My Beloved

by Fallenstar2113



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar2113/pseuds/Fallenstar2113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((RitsukaXSoubi)) Ritsuka is 18 now and is living with Soubi. Ritsuka and Soubi have been through a lot over the years together, and no one has been able to break them apart. But will that change when Ritsuka has a freak accident and their lives get turned upside down? WARNING- Bad language, bad scenes</p><p>(( this is my own story that I originally posted on FanFiction.net in 2013. Since then I have moved over here. I am in the process of rewriting the whole story and fixing all my grammar mistakes and making it better. Hope everyone enjoys))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Beloved

It's been another boring day at school. Yukio insists on walking me outside when we're both seniors. I dig in my locker for my shoes.

"Ritsuka!" Yukio shouts loudly. "Look Soubi is outside. Are you two going home together again?" Yuiko asks me as she pulls on my arm. 

I look out the window and see Soubi waiting for me like he does every day. "Yea, we have some things to do," I say looking at him.

She frowns, "does that mean we can't hang out today?" she asks sadly.

I roll my eyes and sigh. She still acts like a little kid, annoying and whiny. "We can hang out tomorrow Yuiko." I say walking out of the building. 

She makes a face at me and runs past me to Soubi. " Hello, Soubi How are you doing today?" She asks.

"I'm fine thank you for asking Yuiko." He says with a charming smile.

I walk up and stand beside him as I yawn. 

"Hello Ritsuka," he says smiling brighter at me. "Are you ready to leave?" He asks still looking at me. 

"Yea, let's go." I start walking away,"Bye Yuiko, I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe" I say with a smile as I walk beside Soubi.

She gasps and raises her fist but drops it sighing. She smiles again, "Bye Soubi! Bye Ritsuka." She calls out waving. 

Soubi waves back at her and then takes my hand in his. It use to feel weird holding his hand in public, but since I turned 18 it doesn't bother me as much anymore. Soubi and I have been together for seven years since the incident with Seimei happened. It was painful and it hurt us both, but we stayed together. I don't know what I would have done without Soubi in my life. I look at the ground as we walking thinking about this. 

Soubi looks at me."What are you thinking Ritsuke?" he asks still looking at me.

I look up confused, "Hum? What? Of nothing Soubi." I say softly as I start to look down at the ground again.

Before I know what's happening Soubi has me pinned up against a fence. His face is so close to mine I can feel his stray hair touching my forehead. "Ritsuke. Tell me what's wrong." 

I shiver when he says my name and nod. "I was thinking about when we first meet and how much you have been there for me since," I say slowly looking up at him. "I was also thinking about how I only want you in my life."

He looks at me and smiles. He wraps his arm around my waist and starts to pull me close.

I gasp and fight him slightly. "Don't smile like that I didn't mean it!" I try to get away from his tight grip but he holds me still. I look up at him fully as he leans down and kisses me. When he pulls away I'm breathless.

"Ritsuka, you're the only person I want in my life also, and I'll always be here for you no matter what. Please don't forget that." He slowly lets me go. He reaches for my hand but this time, I grab his hand first. He looks at me before he smiles and pulls me close again. He nuzzles next to my ear and whispers, "I love you Ritsuke."

The way he says that causes shivers to travel down my body. I blush light and glance at him. "I love you to Soubi," I whisper back with a smile on my face.

He smiles at me and kisses my head. We both know that what we've said is true and that is what causes me to stand on my toes and kiss him. When I pull away from him he's blushing bright red and can't speak. "Let's go home Soubi." I say squeezing his hand.

He smiles and nods. "Lead the way." He says as he lets me lead him home.


	2. The Deal

When we get home we discover the house is a mess. Furniture is turned over; there are pictures are on the ground. 

"Soubi?" I ask softly as I look at him, he shakes his head. "I wasn't like this when we left right?" I ask slowly walking in. 

"No. In fact, it was clean, and I haven't been home all day." He looks around the room as he walks in with me.

"Was Kio here?" I ask still looking around. 

"No. We were both in class together all day today." He moves around the room, "Well we better clean this up." He starts picking things up.

I walk around the room and notice one of the pictures Soubi painted of a butterfly is broken on the floor. I start to pick up the pieces of glass, but I cut my hand in the process. "Owww." I put my hand up to my mouth. "That hurt."

Soubi comes to my side, "Are you alright Ritsuka?" He asks looking at me. 

"Yea, I just cut myself on some glass." I hold my hand out to show him.

"Your so careless sometimes. Here let me clean it." He takes me into the bathroom. "It doesn't look very deep. Please be careful next time Ritsuka." He says bandaging my finger. 

"Sorry, I was just trying to pick up the glass from your painting" I go back into the living room and look at the picture, "I love this one," I say picking up the painting and showing him. 

He takes the painting from me and laughs, "I remember painting this one." He says sitting on the floor. "It was a right before I meet you. I was in the same park where I first kissed you, I was sitting on the same bench, and it flew past me and landed on a tulip. I don't know why but it was so beautiful that I couldn't get it out of my head." He smiles at the painting and then looks at me, "So now it reminds me of you."

I sit beside him and listen to the story. A blush and look away. " Did you try to catch it?" I ask softly as I look back up at him. 

He frowns and nods, "Yes, but I couldn't catch it."

I smile and crawl in his lap, "you just did." I say softly as I kiss his cheek.

He smiles and he pulls me closer, "I have caught my butterfly." He says kissing me forehead.

I lay my head on his chest, "We should start cleaning." I say softly as look around.

"Yes we should, but" he whispers as he slowly puts his hand's in my shirt. "Or we could do something else." He says kissing my neck and moves his hand up higher.

I gasp softly and nod blushing bright red. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes when a god awful screaming comes from our front door. 

"SOUBI YOU BASTERED! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I think I know who that is," I whisper softly and as keep blushing bright red. I keep listening to him bang on the door and sigh. "I'll get it," I say getting up as I walking to the door. 

Soubi sighs and groans softly. "Buzzkill," he says softly. 

I shake my head and open the door. "Kio quit," I say watching him walk in.

"I need your help Soubi!" He says loudly as sits down at the table.

"There is no reason to yell then." He walks over to the table and sit's down. "Tell me why you need my help."

Kio looks past Soubi at the house. "Hey, why is your house a mess."

I laugh softly and shut the door., "We have no idea." I say sitting down next to Soubi.

He shrugs and nods his head. "I have a problem that I need help with."

"You have to tell me the problem first. "Soubi said looking smug.

"Oh, yea. Well, you see there's this girl," he stopped and looked at me, "Well she…she thinks Ritsuka is cute, but I like this girl. So I was wondering."

Before he could finish what he was saying I start laughing.

Soubi elbows me in the ribs, " Ritsuka, don't laugh!" he says trying not to laughing also.

"It's not funny!" Kio says looking upset.

"I'm sorry Kio." Soubi says looking at me, " We wouldn't laugh again. Now tell me who likes my Ritsuka?" He asks wrapping his arm around my shoulder. 

"Her name is Mika. We were talking the other day, and she saw Ritsuka walking home from school with you. She thought Ritsuka was adorable and I told her I knew who he was and that If she agreed to meet me for a date, I would have Ritsuka came and met her. So I need to borrow him!" his face told us that he was serious. He's blushing bright red.

"Really? You better be joking." I ask looking at him and then at Soubi. "He has to be joking."

"I'm not joking! Please, I need your help. Please, I'll do anything to pay you back." He got on his knees and started begging.

I look at him as I move to stand up in the chair. "Hey quit! Quit it, Kio I'll do it! Quit begging like that." I say sitting back down.

He smiles and sits back in his chair. "Ah, that's amazing, Soubi can he?" 

"If Ritsuka thinks it okay then I'm fine with it. Just don't keep him out late." He smiles at me. " And to pay off your favor, you can help us clean this mess up."

"Yes. After you help us, we can leave." I smile at the thought of Kio cleaning our house and being forced to do something else besides compline about everything.

He stares's at us for a minute as if debating on if that was a good idea or not. He must have thought it would be fine because he stood up and started cleaning.

I smile and kiss Soubi sweetly as I smile. When I look back, Kio has the whole house cleaned. I look at him dumbfounded."Wow. He must really like the Mika. The house is spotless." I look at Soubi who has the same expression as I do.

Kio appears with a smile on his face, "Okay are you ready Ritsuka? Mika is waiting for us."

"Yea I guess. Just give me a second." I say walking into the bedroom with Soubi behind me. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" I ask him looking at him.

He put's his arms around me and nods, "if you'r okay with it then I am."

"Yea, I mean he did clean the house. The least I can do is meet this girl." I say laying my head on his chest. 

He kisses my head, "You better go before he starts yelling again."

"Yea, I know," I say softly as I stay right there with him for a moment before I pull away from him and start walking out of the room.

"Ritsuka, aren't you forgetting something?" Soubi calls out sweetly as he leans on the doorway of the bedroom. 

I turn around and look at him. "What I am forgetting?" I check my pockets for my phone, but it's there, I walk up to him.

He smirks and takes my hands. "This," he says leaning down to kiss me. When he pulls away, he's smiling happily. "Don't have too much Ritsuka."

I smile at him, "Of course not." I walk out of the room where I see Kio waiting.

"Are you ready now?" he says looking at me.

"Yes. Let's go." I say putting my jacket on.

"Let's go," Kio says already half way out the door.

"I'll text you when I'm on my way home," I say looking at Soubi with a smile as I walk out the door. I turn around when I'm almost to Kio and wave at Soubi. 

"Okay, I'll be waiting," he says softly as he watches me leave. He waves back and shuts the door. 

"Well, this is going fun," I say to myself as I walk the rest of the way to Kio who waiting for me. "Alright let's go," I say to him as I smile.


	3. Was It Really Worth it?

“Kio were are we going?” I look at him from the back seat of the cab.  
“We’re going to the park where we’re going to meet Mika and then we are going to see a movie. Oh, and you don’t have to see the film. In fact, the only thing you need to do is meet her. I have a plan.” He smiles.  
I put my face in my hands and say, “Okay go ahead and tell me.”   
He smiles, “Alright." he leans over and starts whispering to me. 

-At The Park-  
When we get to the park, I know I'm ready to leave. Kio’s plan was…well It wasn’t the smartest plan in the world, also stating that Kio isn’t the most intelligent person in the world. But I can’t get out of it now that I’m here.   
“Here go’s nothing,” I whisper.  
I walk up to a girl with long black hair that's in the middle of her back; I tap her shoulder and say, “Excuse me, miss.”   
When she turns around, I smile at her, “My friend said I would find you here.”   
She smiles, “And what is your friends name?”   
“Well, you’ll just have to come with me and find out.” I offer her my arm, and she takes it. “This way Mika.”  
We began to walk to the fountain in the middle of the park that is surrounded by cherry blossoms. “Someone told me that the fountain is your favorite place in all of Japan,” I say happily to her.   
“Yea, I love this park, but I love the fountain the most. It’s so beautiful, especially on a nice fall night like tonight.” She let’s go of my arm and walks in front of me with her arms spread out like she’s flying. “Don’t you just love this….” She stops and stares at me, “I’m sorry. I don;t know your name. It seems rude of me since you know my name."  
I smile, “Ritsuka. My name is Ritsuka.”   
“Well then Ritsuka,” she takes my hands in hers “Tell me what’s your favorite part of this park. Is it the sweet scent in the air? Or how the cherry blossoms fall at your feet when you walk? Or the way the moonlight catches the reflection of the fountain at night?”   
I think what is my favorite park of this park. Soubi and I have walked it many times, but I have never noticed anything about it. “ I don’t know. I’ve walked this park many times with Soubi, but we never notice anything.”  
She steps closer to me, “Who’s Soubi?”  
I was still deep in thought when I answer her, “Oh, Soubi’s my boyfriend.”   
“Wait! You have a boyfriend?” She moves closer to me, “Please tell me it isn’t true.”  
I look up at her confused, “What? Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” I look at my watch, “Oh I better get you to the fountain before we’re late.” I grab her hand and start dragging her all the way. “Sorry about this Mika but he’ll yell at me if we’re late.”  
When we arrived at the fountain, Kio is waiting with a dozen red roses.   
He walks up to Mika smiling,“Hey Mika. These are for you.” He hands her the roses and pulls me aside, “Why the hell were you late!! I have been waiting here for almost a fucking hour!”  
“Sorry, we got to talking, and I wasn’t paying attention to the time.” I take his hand off my shoulder. “Now I held up my part of the deal; I’m going to go home now. Goodbye.”   
I start to walk away when I hear Mika call my name, “Ritsuka. Ritsuka, wait!”   
I turn around, and she is walking towards me, “I’m sorry Mika, I have to get home now. I hope I see you again.” I turn to walk away.  
“Don’t leave. You can’t go back to him!”   
I turn around to see Mika crying, “Mika what did you say?” I step closer to her, “I can’t be with who?” I ask softly not sure if I heard her right.   
She straightens up and looks me square in the eye, “You can’t go back to him! You don’t belong to him anymore; you belong to me now.”   
Before I could say anything else, she wraps her arms around my neck and try’s to pull me in for a kiss. But before her lips touch mine, I push her away.   
“No Mika, I don’t know what might have been put in your head about me, but I don’t belong to you. I’m sorry.” I turn around and walk away.  
“Ritsuka! Ritsuka don’t you dare walk away from me! You belong to me now! Get back here.” she screams behind me.   
I don't turn around as I start running. My feet know where they're going before I could process everything.


	4. A Wonderful Night Full Of Pain

I run up the steps on throw open the door to the house Soubi, and I share.  
Soubi walks into the kitchen and looks at me. “Ritsuka? Are you okay?”  
“Soubi,” I say breathless, as I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. I'm shaking from running all the way home.  
He leads me the couch in the living room starts to rub my back. "Tell me what's wrong? Why did you run here?" He asks concerned.  
“I was just trying to help Kio,” I murmur assuring myself.  
Soubi takes my hand in his and pulls me close.  
I lean on his shoulder and take a deep breath. “When we got to the park the plan was for me to get Mika and take her to the fountain were Kio was waiting for her with flowers. But along the way, we started talking." I say thinking abut what had happened. "When we finally got to the fountain she began to freak out," I say as I hear her words in my head again.  
“Then you ran here?" he asks softly as he stops rubbing my back.  
I shake my head and look at the ground. "Then she tried to kiss me. I pushed her away, but she didn’t quit.” I tighten my grip on Soubi’s hand, “She told me that I didn't belong to you. She said that I belonged to her."  
He nods and places a light kiss on my head. "You know, don't you? You do belong to my." He says softly as he leans down and kisses me lightly.  
I wrap my arms around him and let his kiss carry me far away from what happened. 

 

-Later that night-  
The room is pitch black.  
I try to look around but only see darkness. My legs are frozen in place. “Soubi? Soubi were are you?” I call out into the darkness.  
“Ritsuka.”  
I freeze when I hear the cold deep voice. “Seimei?" I stutter. "Seimei is that you?” I try to look in the direction of the sound but can't find it.  
“Ritsuka, the time has come.”  
“The time for what?" I ask as my heartbeat picks up.  
“The time for you to give Soubi up.”  
I catch my breath and looks around wildly.  
“You can't have him anymore Ritsuka. He belongs to me and always has."  
I feel a cool breeze on my check and hear his voice right beside my ear. I feel the hair on my arms rise. "Soubi is mine," I say softly. "He loves me; I'm no longer Lovless," I say trying to shake away the urge to cry. "Together we are Beloved," I shout when a bright light shines in the room. I look around and see Soubi. "Soubi," I ask softly.  
He looks at me and begins to walk towards Seimei.  
“Soubi what are you doing?" I ask as I feel a heavy weight on my chest.  
“I’m sorry Ritsuka.” He walks to Seimei. "I'm sorry," he says softly and begins to fade away.  
“Soubi!” I scream his name, “Don’t leave me.” I cry as I feel a tearing pain through my whole body. 

I feel someone trying to shake me awake.

“Ritsuka. Ritsuka wake up.”  
I sit up quickly and gasp to catch my breath. I look around and see Soubi sitting beside me. He's shirtless still and looks concerned.  
I feel my lips tremble as I wrap my arms around him and start crying into his chest.  
He wraps his arms around me and holds me close. “It’s okay Ritsuka. I’m here now." He says softly as he pets my head.  
I cling to him as I cry. I don't need to tell him what the nightmare was about, he already knows. We're both been tormented by nightmares of Seimei since the incident.  
"I love you Ristuka." He says softly. His deep voice pulls me back to reality.  
“I love you too Soubi." I manage to choke out as I look up at him.  
He smiles and wipes away the tears on my face before kissing each eye and then my nose. He smiles and lays down slwoly with me still in his arms. He leans down and kisses me softly. "Sleep now." He says softly as he pulls me closer.  
I nod slowly as I start to drift off. "you are my Beloved." I whisper as I fall fast asleep in his arms.


	5. Breakfast With My Beloved

I wake up to the smell of bacon cooking. I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen and see Soubi. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around him.   
“Good morning Ritsuka,” he murmurs as he pats my hands.   
"Moring" I mutter sleepily.   
“Are you hungry?” he asks turning his head slightly so he can look at me.   
I nod slowly and look around him. I look at all the food he's cooked and reach for some bacon.   
“You can wait.” He says smacking my hand lightly with the spoon he's holding. "I'll call you when it's ready." He says kissing my head before scooting me out of the kitchen.   
I laugh and leave let him scoot me out. I walk into the living room and look around. I sit down on the couch and groan when I sit on something. I put my hand behind my back and pull my camera out from the sofa cushions. I power is up and look at the pictures on it. Most of them are of Soubi painting, and the rest are of me. I laugh softly when I find one of me sleeping. I get up and walk to the kitchen door. I hold the camera up, "Soubi." I say as I snap a picture of him.   
“Ritsuka quit taking picture of me." He says laughing as he throws something at me.   
I move before it can hit me and pick up a spoon, “Did you just throw a spoon at me? That’s not nice Soubi.” I throw it back at him. "Is breakfast almost done?" I ask setting my camera down.   
He picks up the spoon and put’s it in the sink. "Yes come here."   
I walk over to where he is standing and look at the food he has prepared. “Haha it looks so good.” I pick up a piece of bacon and eat it.  
Soubi wraps his arms around my waist. “Your appetite has gotten better since you started living with me." he says buring his nose in my hair.   
“I know , its because your a good cook.” I say smiling as I grab some more bacon.   
He laughs and takes it from me. "I could eat this all by myself." He teases.  
I turn around to face him, “That’s cruel Soubi.”  
He smile's and kiss’s my nose, "Lets eat." He says moving to the table.   
I smile, and I move away from him to get two plates for us. “What are you going to do today? Do you have class? I don't have school today." I say placing the plates on the table.   
He checks his phone, “I don’t have class either." He looks at me and smiles. "Lets go on a date."   
I smile, “Sure. But I’m going to eat first.” I say laughing as I fix my plate.   
He laughs, “I don’t know where you put it all Ritsuka.” He says as he fixes his own plate also. He starts eating.   
“What kind of date are we going on Soubi?” I ask looking over at him as I eat some eggs.   
“I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.” He smiles sipping some of his coffee.  
“I don’t think I can deal with another surprie after what happened last night. Please tell there isn’t going to be a crazy girl crying over me?” I say softly as I laugh soflty. It was like a dream now, one crazy dream.  
He laughs and moves closer to me. “No crazy girl, but I'll be there and I'm very crazy about you." He whispers as he bites my neck.  
I blush bright red and look at him slighty.   
“You’re going to love it.” He whispers into my ear sending chills down my spine.  
“Will I?" I ask softly as I slowly slide into his lap.   
He answers with a soft kiss on my lips and moves his hands into my shirt.   
“Damn it Soubi! Your hands are cold!” I shout as I pull his hands out my shirt.   
He laughs, “You’re a big baby sometimes Ritsuka." He says looking at me. "Finish eating and then go take a shower."   
I make a face at him, “Biggest turn off ever Soubi!”   
He chuckles and kisses me again before moving me back in my chair. He finishes his food and takes his plate to the sink.   
I groan at being moved and finish my foot. I follow him to the sink and hop up on the contuer beside him. “Im still tired, can we take a nap first.”  
He looks at me and shakes his head. "I'll nap with you once your clean."   
I make another face and watch him for a moment. "Shower with me." I say softly as I feel my face turn bright red again.   
He looks at me and smiles. He moves infront of me and tilts my head up. "You naughty boy." He says softly. "My little sacrifice." He says as he picks me up. "Lets take a shower."  
I smile and wrap my arms and legs around him as my heart begins to beat loudly in my chest.


	6. Blackness

I cuddle up to Soubi warmth as he holds me close. After our shower Soubi said, we could take a nap before going out. I groan when he starts to whisper something in my ear.  
“Ritsuka come on it’s time to go.” He whispers softly to me.  
I groan again, “No.” I grab ahold of his shirt and pull him closer, “I’m still tired. I don’t want to get up; you’re warm.” I whine.  
“We need to.” He says as he kisses my cheek before getting out of bed.  
I groan loudly but get out of bed slowly. I yawn and walk into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and laugh.  
“You are a cutie Ritsuka,” Soubi says from the door. He walks in and stands behind him; he starts brushing my hair.  
I blush lightly and watch him brush my hair. I look at a picture of us before I moved in and take. I still had my ears then, but when I moved in with Soubi, I let him take them to make our bond stronger.  
Soubi looks over my shoulder and smiles. "I remember that day." He says sweetly, "now get dressed." He says slowly moving out of the bathroom. He leaves the room already dressed and ready.  
I smile and put on jeans and a nice tee shirt. I walk out of the bedroom to find Soubi holding my camera.  
“Smile Ritsuka." He says as he snaps a picture of me.  
I laugh and take the camera from him. "Let's take one together," I say looking at him.  
He nods and walks up behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.  
I blush bright red but snap the picture any was.  
“Another one Ritsuka." He says softly as he takes the camera away from me. "Ready." He asks as he kisses my cheek and snaps the picture.  
I laugh and look at him. "That was sweet. Now give me back my camera." I say happily as I take it from him and look at the pictures.  
He laughs and kisses my head before walking to the door. "Let's go Rritsuka or we'll be late."  
I walk after him and hand him my camera. He always insists on carrying my things so I let him.  
He smiles and opens the door for me. When we're both out, he locks the door and grabs my hand.  
We begin walking.  
After a few minutes of silence I look at him, "Where are we going?"  
“It’s a surprise.” He says smiling back at me. "you're going to love it."  
“Why can’t you just tell me? You know I hate it when I don’t know what your thinking.” I say pouting, hoping I can get it out of him.  
“I know you do. That’s why I’m doing it.” He smiles and kisses my hand.  
“You’re so mean Soubi!” I laugh and then look at the ground “You’re always planning all of our dates and making me food. I feel kind of sad. I never do anything for you.” I say softly trying to think of something I've done for him.  
Soubi stops and pulls me close. "Ritsuka, you do plenty of things for me. You let me be by your side every day and night." He murmurs while grabbing both my hands and bringing them to his lips. He kisses them softly. "You let me watch over you," He says turning my hands upside down and kisses my palms. "And finally you let me love you." He says smiling at me as he gives me a sweet kiss.  
I feel my heart beat loudly in my chest as he speaks and kiss him back. When he pulls away I'm smiling like an idiot.  
“There’s that smile. The smile that I love.” He kisses my nose and stands up straight. “Know I don’t want to see a frown on your face tonight Ritsuka. You have to smile." He says smiling widely.  
I laugh, “Okay, I get the point. I’ll smile, but only for you." I say smiling as I pull him closer.  
He raises an eyebrow and looks down at him with a questionable look.  
I stop and look at him. "Oh my god! I'm acting like you!” I laugh. “I have been hanging out with you too much..” I grab his arm and gasps loudly, “What if I'm turning into you!”  
He steps away from me laughing, “Okay I don’t do that to you. Why would that be so bad?” He walks away from me and run’s into a mailbox  
“Soubi!." I gasp and keep laughing.  
“Ritsuka it’s not that funny.” He says softly, but he’s laughing also.  
“Soubi,” I say between breathers, “Quite laughing,” I slowly fall to my knee's as I keep laughing. My stomach starts to hurt as I try to catch my breath.  
He sit’s down in front of me laughing also. “Shhhh,” he says trying to put his finger to my lips but accidently pokes me in the eye.  
“Owwwww. You stupid jerk! You poked me in the eye!” I put my hand on my eye. “You’re so mean fucker!” I shout still laughing.  
He is laying on the ground laughing.  
“You stupid jerk! It’s not that funny.” I say still laughing and gasping. I look around and notice people are staring at us. “Soubi comes on people are staring.” I try to stand up but hunch over in pain from laughing. “ Come on you jerk.” I try to pick him up but he knocks me down. “You’re so abusive Soubi!”  
“Ritsuka! I’m so sorry.” He crawls over to me, “ I didn’t mean to knock you down!” he gasps and managers to get on a bench.  
I’m still laughing but not as hard, “ I can’t believe you poked me in the eye and then knocked me down.” I say smiling at him. I join him on the bench and gasps for my breath.  
He smiles and lets a breath that sounds like a laugh.  
I finally manage to catch my breath.  
He smiles and then looks at his watch. “Thanks to you we’re going to be late now.” He teases and stands up. “Come on Ritsuka,” he says holding out his hand for me.  
I smile and take his hand, “Okay.”  
We start walking when I hear someone honk at us from the road. I turn my head just in time to see a car speed past us and turn.  
"That was weird," I say softly.  
Soubi looks down at me, "what was that?" he asks. He hadn't noticed the car.  
I shrug and look up to see the same car. I stop and look at it for a moment before I realize that it's going straight towards me. I try to shout Soubi's name but can't. I don't feel anything when the car makes contact with me. I look up at the sky and slowly close my eyes. The last thing I hear is my name.  
"RITSUKA!"


	7. At The Hospital

~Soubi’s Point Of View~  
'I’m not going to let him go that easily!' I say to myself as I turn around and punch the wall. Trying to distract myself from the events that happened. I can still hear Ritsuka's voice telling me he loves me. That's the last thing he said before he passed out. 

“RITSUKA!” I shout as I watch the car hit him. It drives away when his body falls to the ground. I run to his side, “Ritsuka! Ritsuka, please say something!" I shout as I pick him up in my arms.  
He slowly looks at me and forces a smile. "I.........I'm sorry............Soubi............I love you." He says softly as he closes his eyes again.  
“No!” I pull his limp body closer. “Somebody! Someone, please call for an ambulance!” I scream at the people passing by us.  
When the ambulance finally arrived, the EMT’s had to pry him from my arms. On the way to the hospital, I never let go of his hand.  
It's only been three hours since the accident. I've been waiting for Ritsuka to get out of surgery since then.  
“Soubi!?” Someone asks softly but loudly.  
I look up and see Yuiko running towards me, with tears on her face.  
“Soubi, I head what happened. Is Ritsuka okay?” she says standing in front of me.  
I stand up and look at her, “He’s still in surgery. I’m not sure.” I say with a shaky voice. My whole body is still shaking.  
“Soubi, you’re shaking! Here sit down.” I let her help me sit back down.  
“Soubi, everything’s going to be okay. Ritsuka isn’t going to give up, so we shouldn’t. We need to be strong for when Ritsuka wakes up.” She says with such confidence, but the look in her eyes tells me she's scared also. Yuiko has been Ritsukas friends since he started back at school.  
Someone walks in front of us. “Excuse me, sir?”  
I look up and see a younger police officer standing in front of me.  
“May I speak with you?” He asks looking at me.  
“How about I go and get you some coffee Soubi,” Yuiko say’s standing up.  
“Thank you Yuiko, that would be nice,” I say softly as I nod my head to her.  
She returns the nod and walks down the hallway.  
He sits down in front of me. “My name is Officer Toshi. I have a few questions to ask you. How are you related to this boy?”  
“Ritsuka is my boyfriend,” I say while looking at the ground.  
“Okay what were you guy’s doing?” He says writing something down on his small notepad.  
“I had a date planned for us. We were going to go to a movie, dinner, and then a walk in his favorite park.” I say softly. I start squeezing my hands tightly to hold back the tears.  
He nods and writes something else down, “One more question. Did you get to see who was driving the car?”  
I look at the ground for a moment trying to remember if I had seen the person in the car. I sigh softly when my thoughts go back to Ritsuka in the surgery and shake my head. "No, I didn't."  
“Okay, thank you for your time. I hope everything works out for your boyfriend. If you remember anything, please feel free to call me.” He hands me a card.  
"Thank you, Officer Toshi. I’m Agatsume Soubi,” I shake his hand.  
“If you remember anything please call me. Thank you for your time.” He bows his head and walks away.  
“Soubi,” Yuiko walks over to me and wraps an arm around me.  
I barely notice her as I think about Officer Toshi's question.  
“Excuse me, are you Agatsuma Soubi.”  
I look up slowly and see a doctor standing in front of me.  
“Yes, I am,” I say quickly. I get up and have to grab the chair behind me for balance.  
The doctor reaches his hands out to steady's me. “Hello I’m Hayashi Zoki, I’m the doctor who is going to be taking care of your boyfriend.” He holds out his hand.  
I shake it, “Is Ritsuka going to be okay? Please, I have to know.” I ask quickly. My heart is beating so fast in my chest I think I may burst out.  
“Ritsuka’s surgery went well; he should be awake in a few hours. But he’s going to have to stay here for a couple of months. He has four broken ribs, a broken wrist, and staples in his head, his leg is also broken. Truthfully I don't see how he survived. To tell you the truth he should be in worse shape than what's his in. When the car made contact with him, he should have broken both is his, both his legs and his back." He put’s his hands in his pockets, “the person in the car probably slowed down right before they hit Ritsuka. I have seen any accidents like this, and I have to say this is the most bazaar case I've ever seen. I told the police what I though.” He says running a hand through his hair before he gives me a weird look. "Soubi are you okay?" He asks putting a hand on my elbow. "You don't look so good."  
I blink a few times and look at him. "I.....I uhh." I can't finish my sentence. I feel my legs wobble and I start to fall. I look at the floor as I blackout.


	8. Ritsuka Wake Up

Soubi’s point-

I groan as I slowly open my eyes. The room I'm in is light up, causing me to shut my eyes again. Once I get use to the lights I open my eyes again and look around. I'm in a hospital bed. "Why am I here?" I say softly as I rub my head where a small knot has formed.  
“Soubi I’m glad to see you’re awake.” A doctor had just walked into the small space where I am.  
“Where am I? Why am I here and why does my head hurt so much?” I ask softly.  
“Soubi, do you remember what happened?” He says as he moves closer to the bed.  
I shake my head slowly, "No." I say softly as I let my mind start to wonder. I freeze for a moment when I realize what happened . “Ritsuka. I need to see Ritsuka!” I try to get out of bed but a wave of nausea hit’s me. I ignore it and swing my feet off the bed, I push the doctors hand away as I stand up, only to feel my legs give out.  
“Soubi,” the doctor catches me as I fall. “You can't move just yet. You hit your head pretty hard, don’t worry about Ritsuka.”  
He lays me back in bed and smiles, “You can see him.”  
He opens the curtain that was separating my bed from another patients.  
I look over at the next bed and see my sweet Ritsuka.  
“When you want to see him all you have to do is call for a nurse and they’ll put you in a wheel car to sit by his bed. I have everything in order or the both of you.” He says with a smile.  
“What do you mean?” I look at him.  
“Well when you passed out you hit your head really hard. That’s why you where confused when you woke up. But while that happened someone came in and asked if you both could be put in the same room. As you know people who have been in an accident like Ritsuka need their own room but the board of directors changed their minds. You and Ritsuka are in the same room.” He says as he shrugs his shoulder. He puts his hands in his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper.  
“Whats that?" I ask softly as I notice my name on it.  
"It was delivered to me by someone from the board. I was told to give it to you once you woke up." He says handing me the letter. "Now please stay on bed for at least another hour, you have a small concussion." He smiles slightly and walks out of the room.  
I look at the letter in my hands and open it. 

Soubi,  
I know I’m the last person you want to talk or think about right now, but I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to personally pay for the hospital bill. I have handled all the details for the care of Ritsuka and yourself. I don't expect anything in return for this, I just hope you can think of me sometime.  
Loving always Your sister  
Toshiko

I re-read the letter. "Toshiko?" I say softly. "little Toshiko."  
I fold the letter back up and put it on the side table. I look around and find the call button. I press the button and wait for a nurse to come.  
A few minutes pass and a nurse comes in. "How may I help you?” she asks with a smile.  
"I was wondering if I could sit by Ritsuka's bed for a little bit." I ask softly as I look over at him.  
“Of course.” She leaves and soon returns with a wheel chair. “Here you are Soubi.” She says as she slowly helps me into the chair.  
“Thank you.” I say as I wheel myself the couple of feet to his bedside.  
“If you need anything else just press the call button.” she says softly and then leaves the room.  
I take Ritsuka’s hand and kiss it. “Ritsuka. My Ritsuka please wake up.” Tears fall from my eyes as I say his name. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you. I’m sorry.” I lay my head down next to his hand.  
I keep my head there for a couple of minutes when I here a soft voice say my name.  
“Soubi?”  
I look up and see Ritsuka has is eyes open slightly.  
“Ritsuka?” I ask softly and then feel tears of joy fall from my eyes. I take his hand in mine and squeeze it tightly. "Your awake!"  
Ritsuka smiles slightly and squeezes my hand back slightly. He slowly turns his head as he looks around. "Where am I?" he asks softly as he turns his head back towards me.  
I smile and kiss his hand again. "There was an accident. I'll explain it later, please just worry about getting better." I say softly.  
He smiles again and nods. "Okay Soubi." He looks over at a figure that had just walked into the room.  
Doctor Zoki smiles. "Hello Ritsuka, how are you feeling?” he says as he moves closer to Ritsuka.  
“I feel like I’ve been hit by a car.” He says softly with a small laugh,  
Dr. Zoki chuckles softly and nods, “All right. If you’ll let me check somethings.” He says as he steps even closer and starts examining Ritsuka. "Can you try to sit up for me?” He asks as he leans back slightly.  
Ritsuka nods and slowly starts to sit up. He stops half way and gasps loudly, he buts both his hands on his side and gives a shout.  
“Nurse,” Dr. Zoki shouts as he moves Ritsukas hand and see's blood. “Nurse! Nurse move Soubi and close the curtain!” He keeps shouting as he plays Ritsuka back down who is shouting still.  
A nurse runs inside the room and pulls my chair away from Ritsukas bed quickly.  
“No Ritsuka!” I shout as I try to get of my chair, but her arms surround me and pull me back. Two more nurses run into the room and throw me on bed. I listen to Ritsuka screaming in pain and shout as they fight to keep me on the bed.  
One of the nurses looks over at Docrot Zoki who has three more nurses around him. "Doctor, he won't be calmed down." She says as he holds my arm down tightly.  
Doctor Zoki looks up from Ritsukas side that he was looking back. He gives me a sympathetic look. “Sedate him" he says softly as he motions for a nurse to close the curtain.  
“NO!” I scream as I try to break away from the hands of the nurses again. “Ritsuka!” I shout as I feel a pinch in my arms, My whole body goes completely limp as I gasp and stop fighting. "Damn you Zoki, sav......save my Ritsuka." I say as I slowly fade into the blackness of my dreams.


End file.
